I Saw Mommy
by Oldguy73
Summary: Trip and T'Pol's son has a Christmas to remember.


**I Saw Mommy . . .**

**By Oldguy 73**

**Rating:** G

**Genres:** family

Author's Note: This story is not original to me. I took it from the song "I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." I made changes and put Chip in, so I am not stealing from the song; it was just the inspiration for my story. As usual, my Beta, **jT** is wonderful. (Take a curtsy,** jT.**)

"Time for kids to be in bed. Santa knows if you are sleeping or not," Trip said.

T'Pol looked at him but said nothing.

They took Chip and T'Mir upstairs.

Chip was four and T'Mir two. They were excited. Tomorrow was Christmas morning and they would see what Santa had brought them during the night.

Trip took T'Mir in to her bedroom, dressed her in a blanket pajama and put her into bed. "Good night, Punkin," he said kissing her.

Trip walked in to Chip's bedroom just as Chip was finishing his prayer.

"God bless Mommy, Daddy, T'Mir, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Malcom and Aunt Hoshi. Amen."

"T'Pol put him under the covers and kissed him good night. She then walked in to T'Mir's bedrooom and kissed her. "Good night, T'Mir." She returned to Chip's bedroom.

"Night, Chip," said Trip. And he kissed Chip too.

Trip and T'Pol left the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"Santa . . . ," T'Pol prompted. She was waiting for an answer.

"Doesn't hurt them. All of the kids in the neighborhood are talking about Santa's visit tonight. I don't want our kids left out. It is harmless. I grew up with it."

"I guess you are right. I don't want them to feel they are all that different from their playmates. It has been hard enough for them as is."

"Good thing little kids don't know to be bigots. They will have to learn that from their parents."

"Well, here in Starfleet Compound there are other children who are not all Human. Of course most are 100 percent Human, but their parents seem tolerant of other species."

"I have to go change and get ready," said Trip.

The door bell rang. "Our first guests," he said. "You go down and greet them. I will be down in a bit."

T'Pol went down stairs as the doorbell rang again. She greeted Malcolm, Hoshi, and some others.

"Good of you to come," she said.

"Don't want to miss Trip's Tom and Jerry's," said Malcolm.

The door bell rang some more as other guests arrived.

"Where is Trip?" asked Mal.

"Upstairs changing," said T'Pol.

"Changing?" said Malcolm.

"Yes, into a Santa suit," said T'Pol.

"Oh, okay," said Mal.

Upstairs Chip could not sleep, he was so excited. This was the first Christmas that he could ask Santa to bring him something. He heard the door bell ringing. He knew that Mommy and Daddy were going to have some friends in for a while on Christmas Eve. He tossed and turned and then decided he would get up, go out and see who had come. He jumped out of bed, opened the door, and crawled to the top of the stairs. He couldn't see anything, so he decided to go down to the bottom where he could look in to the living room.

He crept downstairs and then stopped. Mommy was kissing Santa. Chip was startled. Mommy only kissed Daddy, but this was Santa. Chip knew because he had seen Santa in the city. Chip dashed back up the stairs. He ran into his bedroom and crawled into bed.

Daddy had told him that if he ever saw something important, he was to tell Daddy. But if he told Daddy he had seen Mommy kissing Santa, Daddy might get mad and hurt Santa, and then yell so loudly at Mommy that she would be afraid and leave. Chip didn't know what to do. He had to tell Daddy, but he was afraid. He didn't want Santa hurt and Mommy to leave.

Chip got out of bed. He sneaked down the stairs again. He looked in the living room, but he couldn't see Daddy. Santa was there though. Chip looked some more but no Daddy. He then saw Uncle Malcolm. He tried to get his attention and finally Malcolm noticed Chip just outside of the living room in the shadow. Chip seemed to want him to come over. Malcolm walked out to where Chip was. Chip scooted back under the stairs. Malcolm followed.

"What is wrong, Chip?"

"Uncle Malcolm. I saw Mommy do something bad. I should tell Daddy, but he will get mad and hurt Santa and yell at Mommy. What should I do?"

Chips face was screwed up as if he was holding back tears.

Malcolm at first wanted to laugh. Chip probably was making a mountain out of a molehill. But he saw how serious Chip's face was.

"What did Mommy do that was bad?"

"She was kissing Santa. She only is supposed to kiss Daddy."

Malcom knew what had happened. Chip had seen T'Pol kissing Trip in his Santa outfit with the beard so Chip didn't know it was Trip.

"You wait here. It will be all right."

Malcom went in to the living room. He walked over to T'Pol. Chip could not see them because he was under the stairs

"Chip saw you kissing Trip in his Santa outfit, and he thinks you were kissing the real Santa, and he believes he has to tell Trip. He is afraid that Trip will be mad and will hurt Santa and yell at you so you will be afraid and leave. He is a very worried little boy because he doesn't know what to do. He wants to tell Trip but is afraid to. You should get Trip over here."

T'Pol moved slowly around the room until she came to Trip.

"Come over and talk to Malcolm. There is a problem with Chip"

"Is he hurt?" asked Trip

"No. Let Malcolm explain it to you."

They walked over to Malcolm.

"What is up Mal?" said Trip.

Malcom explained the situation. "You should pull down that beard, Trip. Then you and T'Pol can straighten this out with your son."

"Hell, T'Pol was just kissing me under the mistletoe."

"Better go out there," said Malcolm

Trip pulled down his beard, and then he and T'Pol walked out of the living room to where Chip was crouched.

T'Pol kneeled down. Chip jumped into her arms.

"Mommmy, I saw you kissing Santa."

Trip kneeled down his face bare so Chip recognized him

"DADDY!"

"It is all right Chip," said Trip

Chip buried his face in T'Pol's shoulder. She knew he was crying.

"Let's get him upstairs," she said.

She carried Chip and Trip followed them. When they got into Chip's Room T'Pol sat him on the edge of his bed. "I will be right back," she said and walked into Chip's bathroom. She returned a minute later with a warm damp cloth and towel. She washed the tear stains from his face and dried it.

"I wanted to tell you, Daddy," said Chip ""Was that the right thing to do?"

"Yes, it was. I am proud of you, Son. You are a brave boy."

Trip wanted to get Chip's mind off what had happened so he asked, "What did you tell Santa you want for Christmas?"

"A telescope, a model of an _Enterprise_ like the one you and Mommy was on. I can take off the top and the levels and look at all of the decks. The ship even has an engine room and a science section. I think it has little figures of you and Mommy in it. A Go game and a chess set. You can teach me Go and Mommy can teach me chess. I also asked Santa for a universal translator and a phaser but he said he had to ask you about those."

"We told Santa that we didn't think you should have those last two just yet," said T'Pol.

"Anything else?"

"I don't remember," said Chip

"Well time for bed, only _this time_ go to sleep," said Trip.

"Mommy, will you stay here for a while?" asked Chip.

"Certainly," said T'Pol.

Trip walked out of the door saying, "Better see to the guests."

T'Pol sat with Chip until his breathing told her he had fallen asleep. She tucked his cover under his chin and left the room.

Downstairs she joined Trip as some of the guests were going to leave.

"Have to get home to put out Santa's gifts," laughed one.

"I have to assemble a toy and I'll probably bust a finger doing it," said another.

Finally there were only Malcolm and Hoshi left.

"So you're coming over for Christmas dinner, tomorrow?" Trip asked again.

Yes," said Hoshi. "We have to get home and get the kids' presents out too."

After Mal and Hoshi left, Trip and T'Pol got out the kids' gifts. "That Enterprise model has an antigrav unit in it with a remote control," said Trip.

"Well, he isn't going to fly it around inside the house," said T'Pol.

"Nah. We can fly it outside. The controller will keep it from getting away . . . . Guess that is all," said Trip.

Trip and T'Pol turned out the lights and Trip made a quick check to see that everything was locked.

They walked upstairs, prepared for bed, and got under the covers.

"My folks will be here about noon," said Trip.

"I hope your Mother understands that I now know how to prepare a Christmas dinner."

"She does. She just wants to help and stay busy. She means well. She knows that you know what to do. So . . . Chip sure had a scare tonight," said Trip.

"Yes, he thought he saw the real Santa he saw and that I shouldn't be kissing him. He was upset because he didn't know how to handle that situation."

"Good kid, our son."

Trip turned off the light "Better get some sleep. Bet the kids will be up early in the morning."

Trip was right. Chip and T'Mir came running into their bedroom. "Get up. Santa has been here. Can we go down and see what he brought us?"

"Sure thing," said Trip. "You make the coffee?" he asked T'Pol.

"Shouldn't the children have breakfast first?"

"You kidding?" They won't be able to eat until they see everything that Santa brought."

"All right," said T'Pol with a sigh.

The whole family trooped downstairs where the children began to open their presents.

T'Mir squeeled, "A sehlat!" holding up a stuffed sehlat. Can I have a real one when I get bigger?"

"We'll see," said Trip.

"Of course," said T'Pol.

Trip ignored this and watched Chip looking at his new telescope. It was about a 4 1/2 inch mirror. He would have to set it up and help Chip use it, but they would have fun while Chip learned. It had some eye pieces, including one with a Barlow lens. Trip had wanted a telescope when he was a child but money was tight then.

The children happily opened treasures. Chip excitedly showed Trip and T'Pol his new _Enterprise_ model and the small figures that seemed to be his Mommy and Daddy.

T'Pol gave Trip a small box. Trip opened it to find a pair of booties in it. He looked at T'Pol.

"You mean."

"Yes, when you are ready, we can chose the gender and have Phlox help us to conceive. You said you wanted three? Each two years apart?"

"Wonderful. Can't wait to get started on _that_!."

T'Pol eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "That is unsurprising, considering how little you will have to contribute. Just a few minutes of pleasure while I will have to bear the child for 11 months; Phlox assures me I won't lose the baby and have to put it into an artificial womb."

Trip hugged T'Pol. "I promise I will get up for the 2 o'clock feedings this time."

"I will remember that promise."

Trip gave T'Pol a beautiful locket with the children's photos, one on in each side. On the outside was an IDIC. It was made of gold. "'Bout time you start to wear a little jewelry."

There were other gifts they exchanged but those were the main ones.

After breakfast Chip and Trip went outside to fly the _Enterprise _model. They came back in laughing with pleasure.

About noon Grandpa and Grandma came in with gifts.

"Look what Santa left at our house. I guess he had the wrong address on these." They gave the children more gifts.

"Your Parents are going to spoil them," said T'Pol.

"That is what grandparents are for."

"Grandpa, Grandma, I saw Mommy kissing Santa last night," exclaimed Chip. "Only it was really Daddy."

This Christmas would always be remembered as the night Mommy kissed Santa.

_Finis_


End file.
